To Win The Heart Of A Lion
by AvatarKari1502
Summary: OC x Loke/Leo Fanfiction. ONE SHOT


Fairy Tail; To Win The Heart of a Lion  
ONE SHOT  
-Seira's PoV-  
"He's been acting strange for a while now, that Loke." I said to my friend Lucy. We were sitting together in the Fairy Tail guild hall.  
"Yea, I mean I guess. He's always acted strange though ever since I joined the guild. He said it was because he had a bad experience with a Celestial Wizard." she replied.  
"I can't help but to think it's more than that though. You know? Like he's hiding something." I sighed.  
"Your worried about him?" she asked.  
"Well yeah- he was the first person I talked to when I joined Fairy Tail. He's a nice guy- and I don't want to see anything bad happen to him..." I admitted.  
"You /like/ him don't you?" Lucy said with emphasis on 'like'.  
"I do /not/." I replied, though it was kind of a lie. I admit, I do have a bit of a crush on Loke... But even though he is a nice guy, he's also a huge player.  
"Oh geez, I didn't realize it was so late. I should go home and get some rest." Lucy said, getting up to leave.  
"Oh okay, I'll see you tomorrow then Lucy." I said and waved goodbye as she ran out the door.  
I sighed to myself, wondering about Loke. I decided it would be good to get some fresh air before heading to my room at the guildhall. I stepped outside and leaned against the side of the building.  
"Hey." I heard someone say.  
I looked over to see none other than Loke.  
"Oh, hey Loke... You-" I was cut off by him moving closer. He had his arm outstretched, touching the wall I was leaning on.  
"I know I've been acting weird lately... And I can't say why, not just yet." he paused and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'll talk to you later."  
He started to walk away, but I couldn't let him go without telling me what's wrong this time.  
"Loke!" I grabbed his arm and pulled it close, holding it tightly fearing if I didn't he would escape.  
He turned so he could look at me. "Seira?"  
"Please- just- tell me what's wrong... I'm worried about you! Loke... I..." I held his arm as tight as I could, and started to cry.  
"S-Seira..." he turned and put his free hand on my head. "Seira don't cry, please... I..." he sighed. "I have to leave soon... And I won't be coming back... I didn't want to tell anyone because I can't say where I'm going..."  
"Wh-what do you mean? You-you can't just leave!" I protested, but I could tell from the look on his face he wasn't leaving by choice. I could tell he very much wanted to stay. "I'm sorry... Its- not my choice. It's... Complicated..." he said, looking away.  
"But Loke I-" he cut me off once more.  
"Seira, please... I can't..." he tried to pull his arm away from me but I wouldn't allow him to.  
"No!" I yelled. "You aren't allowed to leave! You can't! Not before I tell you- how I feel..."  
I looked up at him, tears in my eyes. He looked back, his face turning pink.  
"Wh-what? Seira- you-" he stuttered.  
I looked away, embarrassed. "I-I like you Loke... That's why- that's why I don't want you to leave..." I finally said, letting go of his arm. "I don't care if you don't see me that way... If you have to leave then- I can't stop you..."

-Loke's PoV-  
"...I can't stop you." she said.  
"Seira..." I began, taking her hands into mine. She looked up at me, confused.  
I smiled, remembering what had happened years before either of us had joined Fairy Tail.  
-Leo's Flashback-  
My key had been in the hands of a girl who could not use it, therefore a contract had not been made. Yet, I still watched over her and at times led her on the right path using my key. One night, I watched a fire start at the edge of the village and make its way through the entire village. I couldn't watch her die- not like that. Though told not to interfere, I did so anyway.  
The girl had crawled out of her house just in time. I came in, and carried her away from the flames.  
She coughed. "My key... My key is still... Inside..." she stuttered.  
"Its okay, your safe." I smiled at her, though she had just lost everything she had ever known.  
"Th-thank you..." she said. "Wait- are you...?"  
"Yes, I am Leo, the Celestial Spirit of the Key you had."

After the fire had subsided, I watched the girl run back to her house to find the key she had left behind. But it wasn't there anymore. I watched her cry, she had lost everything. Her family, friends, neighbors, and her key which held the spirit who saved her from meeting that terrible fate.  
In the hands of a new wielder, a Celestial Wizard named Karen from the Blue Pegasus guild...  
-end of flashback-

"If you only knew..." I said, resting my forehead on hers still smiling.

-Seira's PoV-  
'That smile...' I thought while looking up at Loke, who had rested his forehead on mine. 'Haven't I seen that smile before...?'  
-Flashback-  
I looked up at the tall figure who pulled me from the flames around my village. "My key... My key is still... Inside..."  
"Its okay, your safe." he said, with a smile I would never forget.  
-End flashback-

"You..." I said. "Your... Leo... You saved me from the fire... All those years ago... How-"  
"Heh, so you finally figured it out." he said. "Yeah, its me... It's a really long story... The point is, I can't return to the Celestial Spirit world. And now, my magic has run out so..."  
"No you- you can't disappear... I won't let it happen. Maybe Lucy and I can find a way to save you." I said.  
"I don't think there is a way... My magic will run out in about two days-" he replied.  
"But- I- I just found you again... and I did mean what I said... I-" he cut me off for a third time.  
This time though, he didn't use his words. He kissed me.

He pulled away. "I know you mean it- I was trying to avoid telling you, but- the truth is I like you too. Since you joined Fairy Tail, I've known that you were the girl I saved. I started to like you, despite my player esque figure I created- the other girls never meant anything to me. They were more of a distraction to take my mind off of- eventually not existing anymore..." he explained.  
I hesitated. I didn't know what to say back to him- and also, I wasn't sure what name to call him by.  
He smiled at me. "Its okay to call me Leo, at least when there's no one around- you know for as long as I have left." he said.  
I shook my head. "I'm going to tell Lucy. I will find a way to save you Leo." I replied, still just as serious as when I first said it.  
"Well, I mean, if you do that would be great, but I'm not going to get my hopes up." he leaned in for another kiss before saying a quick goodbye and disappearing into the shadows.  
"Leo..."  
-End-

A/N: Yeah, I was going to make this a long FanFic where I introduce my character and then I decided I have too much stuff to do so I wrote a quick one-shot. I'm not making it longer, I'm not making chapter 2 so please don't ask. I hope you enjoyed it, please like and comment.


End file.
